Purple Eyed Problem
by NatalieBlairPotter
Summary: Isabella has a problem. This problem's name is Chase. She decides to tell her sister who freaks out and insists on seeing him. Slightly altered Molly/Chase. Oneshot


**A/N: EDITED! Hey guys, so this is a Molly/Chase one-shot. Molly's name is Isabella and her hair is long and wavy, still with the cowlick! Rated K+ for use of slightly "foul" language and alcohol use. Thanks for reading and review if you like it, hate it, or anything, thanks.**

Isabella, better known as Izzy, picked up the phone that came with her run-down shack that was sold to her as a house. She dialed a number she knew all too well and listened rather impatiently as it rang.

R-I-I-I-N-N-G-G, once. R-I-I-I-N-N-G-G, twice. R-I-I-I-N-N-G-G, "DAMN IT ANGELA, PICK UP THE PHONE!" Izzy screamed into the phone.

Angela answered saying, "Woah! Ella, calm yourself down. What's up girly?"

Izzy laughed, and then said, "Angie, great to hear from you! I can't believe it's been an entire year since I left home. How are Kev, and Kasey?"

"Great. I haven't seen Kevin in a while. He went to some university and I heard he isn't doing so hot. But Kasey is finally in his senior year of high school and loving it. He's quite the ladies' man you know."

"That's really good! Hey, listen, the reason I called was because I wanted to talk to you."

"Shoot. You know you can talk to me about anything."

Izzy sighed and said, "Well this might take a while. I have a problem, a major, major problem that seems to follow me everywhere I go."

Angie said, "Well then spit it out."

"Okay, well, I am kind of in love with this one guy."

"That's a relief."

"Oh shut up. Okay, I don't know why I like him, I truly don't. He's a jerk to a lot of people, he is pretty cold hearted, and he...umm...wears barettes in his hair."

"He WHAT? No self-respecting guy I know will even put hair gel in his hair. Okay, maybe his looks will redeem him and he's not a total jerk. My baby sister has better taste then that."

"I'm 19 Angie, I'm not a baby. This guy has peach colored hair, and I don't mean strawberry blonde, I mean peach with two purple bobby pins on the side. His skin's fairly pale, he has the most beautiful purple eyes, and he wears his apron almost all the time. Leanly muscular build I would say."

Izzy could practically hear Angie dying inside. Angela said, "He has...purple eyes. And peach hair, like PINK FRICKIN' HAIR? Something is wrong with you sister dearest. I need to get there and get you some help. Be ready, I'll be there in two days max. By the way, what is his name?"

"Chase."

Angela hung up and Izzy sat on the bed looking at the floor in worry. WHAT THE HELL! This couldn't go well, for anyone. Her sister was a little bit rough at times, and very, very hardheaded. She had to go warn her bestie, Kathy. Of course, she couldn't yet because it was still 8:00 in the morning.

Izzy put on her old beat up converse and leggings with a red skirt. She slapped on a white short-sleeved shirt with an orange tank top that reaches her stomach, barely. She put her bangs in bobby pins and began.

She did her daily chores, which included feeding her animals, watering her plants, sickling the weeds, and mining for a while. Finally, she had finished and she realized she still needed to talk to Kathy. She needed to leave, so she ran.

As she slammed the door, the house shook just a bit and she worried. She crossed the yard and after an exhausting 7 minutes, she made it to town with just about a heart attack. Right in front of Simon's shop, she checked her watch and nearly cursed, nearly. It was 14:12 and the bar doesn't open until 18:00. She decided to check up on the clothing store, she really did need a new outfit.

She opened the door and the little bell rung. Shelly said, "Welcome deary. Tell me or Luna if you need any help." I looked over to see Luna, a pink ball of fluff with razor sharp edges. That girl could break you if she wanted, it was scary.

Izzy said, "Umm, I was actually wondering if you had anything, maybe a bit girlier then what I'm wearing."

Luna said, "I know exactly what will work for you. What is it for? Someone have a date?" She grabbed Izzy's shoulders and lead her to the back of the store where the changing space was.

What seemed like forever passed, but finally she came out with a cute outfit for only 1,000! She took her new clothing in a bag, left and said, "Thank you."

She checked her watch once more and saw that it was 15:01. How great, that wasted even less then an hour. She decided she would check out the lighthouse and walked at a leisurely pace to it.

Finally she made it and sat at the bench right next to the lighthouse. She could see Toby at the edge of the dock and smiled. He had such a way of doing things, it was nice to see someone so together.

Admittedly, that did make her feel a little out of place sometimes, everyone was so perfectly made for something. Still, she knew she could bear through it, after all, the Harvest Goddess chose her. She continued to think and relax.

She breathed in and checked her watch, it was 16:09. She then thought of just showing up at the bar, seeing if anyone was there when she was hit by a realization. Kathy and Hayden lived right behind the bar! They would be there. She hurried up with her clothes and thoughts back to the Brass Bar.

Once in, she knocked on the bar's doors and soon, a rather big and burly man answered the door. He said, knowingly, "Kathy's in her room." Izzy nodded and immediately headed there. She slammed open the door and saw Kathy jump a little.

She said, "KitKat! I have a big problem."

Kathy patted her bed and said, "What's wrong hon?"

"Well, so I told my sister about my purple eyed problem and she freaked out. I am originally from the city and everyone there has a 'normal' hair color. Either brown, blonde, black, or the occasional red. Peach, purple, green, blue, those are all out of the question unless you're some weirdo who dyes their hair a lot. She said something was wrong with me and is coming, within the next two days! If you remember anything about any of my siblings except Kasey, you know they're over protective. She is going to freak when she sees what a jerk he is to people he doesn't know. Help me!"

"Hon, take it one step at a time. First of all, it will be fine, Chase can be a good boy if we tell him to be."

Izzy raised one eyebrow up at her as she continued, "Okay? Then, I'm over protective too so if she so much as tries to ruin your amazing new life here, I will force her to leave. Nicely of course. Finally, if she is really your sister, she will trust your decision. The only thing you have to worry about is making sure Maya doesn't screw everything up. She knows you like him and will do anything to mess that up, okay? Then again, I'm pretty sure a certain strong red-head can help me with that."

Izzy smiled at Kathy and said, "You're a lifesaver Kat. Just make sure you guys don't break her, that wouldn't be very nice. Another thing, how are you two?" Izzy wiggled her eyebrows and smiled wide.

Kathy blushed and said, "I think we're good, but he hasn't asked me out yet. It's going to happen though."

Izzy nodded and said, "You two are meant for each other. I can't wait and I am planning your wedding!"

Kathy said, "Getting a little ahead of ourselves, now aren't we? Speaking of which, I was actually going to hang out with Owen and bear through Luke today. Could you cover my shift as waitress?"

Izzy's eyes turned up and smirked. She said, "You mean spend four hours with Chase? Of course! Any specific outfit required?"

Kathy said, "Technically, no, but there is no way you are wearing that. You need to wear something nice. Show me what's in the bag."

Quickly, she picked up her bag and opened it. She showed Kathy a purple halter top and a white tiered skirt. Thank god she had decided today to buy a new outfit. Kathy said, "I like it. Just change in here, we're best friends for the love of god."

Izzy nodded and switched quickly. Isabella checked her watch and smiled. She said, "It's already 17:30, shouldn't you be going?" Kathy grabbed a jacket she wouldn't need, hugged Izzy, and left.

She came in the bar and asked, "Do you need help setting up? I'm taking over Kathy's shift tonight."

Hayden nodded and said, "Could you take down the chairs? Thanks Izzy." She smiled and took the chairs off the tables. She made it look like what it would every other night, just as it was going to be tonight. Next, she lit the candles and set up the ambience of the room.

As she finished setting up the bar, Selena came strolling in. She went to the stage and began stretching for her 'oh so strenuous' dancing. A minute or two before 18:00, Chase came in and immediately went to the kitchen. Selena said, "What are you doing here?"

Izzy said, "Well, Kathy had something to do tonight, so I'm the waitress at the moment."

Selena nodded and Izzy was told to get a pen and paper because the bar was officially opened. Selena turned the music on and Chase began cooking something. Soon enough, Cain strolled in and she went up to him. She asked, "What would you like?"

He said, "A shot of whiskey and some Tomato Risotto. Thanks sweetheart." She walked off to tell Chase and found it odd that Cain drank. She said, "Chase, Cain would like a Tomato Risotto." He nodded quickly then started looking for the ingredients.

Izzy smiled at him, then caught herself and got a shot glass. She couldn't find the whiskey, so she was forced to ask, "Hayden, where's the whiskey?"

Instead of answering, he took it out and she thanked him. She poured out the appropriate amount, then walked it over to him. She said, "Here's your whiskey and your risotto will be out in a moment. Call if you need any help."

Currently, he was the only customer in there, but she didn't want to hover over him so she stood near the kitchen, not realizing Chase was irritated when people stood by him while cooking. After a while, he said, "Could you give me some space?" She blushed, and moved away quickly. The last thing she wanted to do was upset him.

She ended up watching Selena dance until Chase was done. He called, "Risotto." She hurriedly walked over there and thanked him. She picked up the dish and walked over to Cain. She gave it to him and said, "Call if you need anything."

The next hour went by rather boringly with only Barbara and Simon coming in for a nice dinner. She started drawing on her paper when suddenly, the door opened with a slam and she fell to the floor with a bang. Izzy heard an all too familiar voice scream out, "I'M HERE SISTER DEAR!" Isabella squinted and was immediately hugged by her sister with a voice that said, "Ella! I'm so happy to see you!"

Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god. That was all that would run through her mind. Izzy said, "Listen, Angie, it's great to see you and all, but I'm working. I will talk to you at 22:00 when I'm done with work. Just wait."

Angela took a seat and said, mockingly, "Oooh waitress, I would like to order something." Izzy rolled her eyes and came over, "What would you like?"

Angela looked over at the chef and got a look in her eyes. She said, "Whatever the chef would like to make. I'll have a water with that please. Thank you."

Izzy somehow knew this wasn't going to end well. She saw the Barbara's and Simon's order near done. She said, "Chase, my sister wants whatever you feel like cooking." He smiled and put the sashimi on the counter. Izzy grabbed the two food items and served them.

Quite soon, Chase said, "It's ready." Izzy walked over and saw a rather amazing looking Kimchi ready. She took it up with the glass of water and said, "Here's your food."

Angie said, "I want to talk to you! It's been a year." Some way or another, she could figure out people within seconds. She knew Hayden would say, "It sounds like you two should talk. I'll get Chase to deliver the food for the next twenty minutes." Angela smiled and said, "Thank you very much."

Angela said, "Wow, that's him. Not only does he look kind of like a girl, but he cooks. Something is wrong with you. His food is absolutely spectacular though."

Izzy nodded and said, "He is an amazing cook, best in town. Other then maybe Yolanda, he apprenticed under her. But he's also really deep, and nice once you get to know him. Deep down inside. He's brave and funny, and incredibly sarcastic, but as I told you, I love him for it." This entire conversation was being whispered.

Angela just stared and nodded. She finally said, "Well, it sounds like you really like him, so I approve. Not because I like the looks of that boy though, if he breaks you, I will break him. That is, if Kevin doesn't get to him first."

Isabella smiled and said, "Oh my god! Thanks sissy. One more quick question, how did you get here so fast?"

Angela said, "Well, once you called, I packed about four days worth of clothing and took the first flight out. It was a pinch, but I know this one guy and I got on. That took an hour. The flight was about 6 hours and it took two hours to get out of the airport to here. This is way to the countryside, I hope you know that. Then, I had to ask around town for a hotel and I was led to the Ocarina Inn, really nice people by the way. Finally, once I was settled, I asked where I could find you and one kid, blue hair, gold eyes, kind of cute, said that you would be here because you were covering for Kathy. So here I am."

Angela nodded and continued eating. Izzy said, "Well, I really should get back to work." Isabella got up and went to Barbara's table. She asked, "Any dessert?" They nodded and said, "An orange pie would be great." Lucky for them, it was in season.

She went up to Chase and said, "Orange Pie, but promise me you won't eat it."

He laughed lightly and said, "I promise. Now, let me cook Bella." She smiled and left, she loved the nickname. Little did he know, it meant beautiful in Italian.

Angela called over and said, "My compliments to the chef, but I must be going. Thank you." Chase smiled wider, but continued cooking.

After an hour or two more, the night was over and she was leaving. The last people in there were Chase, who was packing up his utensils, and her, who was closing up. He headed out and she locked the doors. He was outside waiting.

They walked in silence down the path. Right were the road split to her farm and Flute Fields. Chase said, "Night Bella." She responded with, "Night Chase. By the way, about that cooking lesson you promised me?"

He smiled and said, "My day off is tomorrow. Come at 12:00 to my house." Izzy nodded and left, she knew she shouldn't wear her new outfit, but oh how she wanted to.

She said, "I'll see you tomorrow Chase." She ran back to her home and yelled in excitement, when she realized that he could still hear her. He laughed and she heard it.

So maybe he wasn't such a big problem any more. All she had to worry about was Maya, which was sure to prove difficult in the end. For now though, she had her own victory with her purple eyed not-so-much of a problem.

**A/N: I really had fun writing this. So thanks for reading. Reviews are DEEPLY appreciated. Have fun with life! Thank you to Ai Wo Ma. It didn't discourage me, it made me want to do better and change it, so thank you! Hope you like it!**


End file.
